The Maximoff’s Older Sister
by Twizzler200
Summary: Wanda and Peitro Maximoff had an older sister named Anna. She was there their whole life and always stuck by them so she was dragged along by them to Hydra. What happens when one day the alarms sound and she comes across the avengers?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the dinner table in my friend, Ashley's, small apartment in sokovia. I was eating dinner while having a conversation with her family. Everything was nice and content until my attention turned to the small television that sat in the corner of the room. The news was on and the sight was horrifying, though the headline was what scared me the most. My apartment building was bombed. I scrambled to my feet, excusing myself from dinner. After a few words with the small family, I discontinued the sleepover and ran to what was my home. I ran as fast as my small legs could take me, but within a block of the building, I slowed down as dust rubble surrounded the building. I was soon stopped by police officers, as they claimed it was too dangerous and there could potentially be bombs that have yet to go off. So I sat on the sidewalk thinking about my parents and my younger siblings, Wanda and Peitro.

I waited for two days. Every now and then I would go buy some food, putting the leftovers in my backpack, and would continue waiting, and soon, I began thinking the worst. On the second day, I thought about leaving, going to find somewhere to live, but luckily I had put those thoughts away and less than an hour later, firemen came out of the building with two small children.

I ran over, screaming their names desperately. They looked over towards the shouts and when they saw me, they squirmed out of the mans grip and ran over to me. I grasped them and held on as I sobbed. We finally let go of each other and went to a small ally. I shared my leftovers with them as they told me what happened. I was sad that our parents died but I was happy that they were alive.

I was 14 when that happened and the twins were 10. I was 19 while they were 15 when they signed up for experimentation and dragged me along.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins pulled me along to a rally against Tony Stark. Ever since the whole bombing thing they've hated him with all their might, though I always believed people could change, so I didn't wish death upon him, unlike my siblings. They went into the crowd of people and started yelling, while I stayed back and watched from afar. After an hour, they came back to meet up with me, but with a man was with them.

"Wanda, Peitro, who is this?" I asked, skeptical. "He's going to help us, Anna. We must go with him." Wanda replied. Before I could protest, they pulled me along with them into a car.

The drive was long and I had stared out the window the entire time, thinking about our near future. My gut told me this was a bad idea but I could never leave the twins. When we arrived, I gently woke up Wanda and peitro and got out.

We were each assigned to a room that were all connected by doors, with each one connecting to a small bathroom. The only things in our rooms were a bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a small trunk with blankets and pillows inside. Though they have been quite nice so far, I was still skeptical.

Each day my trust for them continued to grow, until about a year after we first came, the experiments started. I was the first one they started on, as I was older than the twins. They layed me on a metal table and strapped me down. On a small tray on a table near me I could see a series of syringes that were unusual colors. The first one they infected me with was clear. It was to help ease the pain a little, though it didn't work. The next one they injected me with was blue. It was supposed to make me much more stronger, as they said one of their greatest assets had it injected to him. The next one was red. They didn't tell me what that one was. The next one after that, was purple, and the one after that was green. They didn't tell me what those were either. The blue one hurt quite a bit but it didn't measure to the next ones. It was like there was fire coursing through my veins but at the same time it felt like ice. I screamed and thrashed around a bit trying to break free from the pain.

Afterwards, they sent me back to my room. I layed on my bed for five minutes before Wanda and peitro entered. They both had large grins on their faces and Wanda was even jumping up and down a little.

"So how did it go? Was it cool? Your so lucky you got to go first! I hope I get to go soon!" Wanda exclaimed.

I glared at her. "It was awful. It was not cool at all. I'm probably the _least _lucky person ever to have to go first! It's the worst thing ever! I went through that because you two dragged me here against my word! I should have let you come by yourselves!" I screamed at them. Wanda had tears in her eyes and backed away before turning around and running out the door, as peitro soon followed. I regretted snapping at her as soon as she left. I was a mess.

About a week later everything started to go downhill. It started with a simple cough or a nosebleed but then it escalated. I started throwing up a lot and soon I was laying in bed, unable to move. That was when Wanda and Peitro started to panic. They would sit by me most of the day, telling stories or playing games.

On the ninth day, Peitro and Wanda were playing rock paper sissors together happily, and Peitro happened to looked over to check on Anna, he froze. She had fallen asleep. Wanda began breathing heavily as peitro went to check a pulse. It was so slow that he barely missed it. They called the doctor over but he didn't do much and told them to go back to their rooms. They couldn't help but think about Anna and if she was dead.

Two days later I woke up but all the pain was gone. Was I dead? No, I was still in my room. I shakily stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it to see peitro comferting a crying Wanda in her bed. I was about to go over and comfort her, when there was a strange feeling in my back. I stumbled over to my bed and quickly layed down as a sharp pain grew in my back. I let out a loud scream as I could feel parts of my back tearing apart.

Wanda and peitro burst through the door and their eyes went wide at what they saw. Anna had a pair of white wings growing out of her back. Peitro called in Strucker as Wanda tried comforting her when she passed out from the pain.

When strucker went inside the room he was shocked and amazed. One of His syrums worked. Now just to see what other ones worked. He explained to the children what had caused this and they simply nodded understandingly.

When Anna woke up she felt different. She got up and felt an extra weight on her back, so she decided to take a look in a mirror. She was frozen in place when she saw her wings. She looked over her shoulder and saw the large wings. They were white with swirls of light grey in some parts, like an owl. Her fingers grazed the soft feathers as she smiled at the new beautiful wings on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed by and Anna had grown quite accustomed to her wings. She learned that they could retract into her back to make them smaller or almost non-existent. They could also turn black when she was trying to be stealthy or when she was fighting to seem threatening.

About two weeks after my wings grew, they started experimenting on Wanda and Peitro, and Wanda took back everything she said. Though, what was suspicious was that they were only given one syrum each. Wanda was given the green one and peitro was given an orange one.

About three months after that, they got a new thing to start experimenting us with. It was a spear thing with a glowing gem near the tip. Once again, I was strapped down, but they didn't inject anything in me. Instead, the grabbed the spear and put the tip up to my chest. It wasn't painful at all, though my vision was clouded up with gold. When it was over, i felt weird, I felt stronger. I had gone back to my room and when Wanda and peitro came in to ask how it went, I was about to answer when a strange feeling went through me and a gold color surrounded the trunk, lifted it in the air and suddenly the gold dissapeared and the trunk dropped.

Later that day we went to Strucker to ask for help and for advice, but instead he escorted me to a blank room that had a wall made of glass. It was large and ranged up high, for me to fly around in, as there were also perches to sit from. The first day he instructed me not to fly yet so I listened and instead tried practicing my powers. They had placed some blocks in the room for me to play with and when I reached out for them, gold whisps ran out my hand and surrounded them. I held out my other hand and moved it around, so they moved in circles. I looked over and Strucker along with the twins were watching me from outside. I smiled and suddenly felt another surge of power go through me. And all of a sudden they started panicking. "Where is she!" Peitro yelled. I looked down and I was... invisible?" I tried controlling it and after a few minutes I finally reappeared.

After another year, I knew how to control my powers and had been training how to fight. I was a lot stronger than I was supposed to be because of that blue syrum, which helped a lot, and I was a fast learner. Wanda had powers alike mine except hers were red and she couldn't turn invisible. But, they said my powers were a lot stronger than hers, that if we were to fight, I would win, and that kind of scared me. But anyways, I knew how to fight like a master assasin now. But, I would neve do anything for hydra. They hurt us and I would like to go try and live a normal life out in the world. I was now 23, and I was annoyed that I was forced to stay here. But, I knew if I tried to escape, the twins wouldn't want to come. They'd probably think it would be too big of a risk or something like that but I was willing to try. And the perfect opportunity came when one day the alarms went off.


End file.
